Utente:Hammer Gold
Qualcosa su di me Ciao a tutti(!). Sono un fan estremistà Nintendo tanto che, apparte la PS2 che ho avuto da piccolo (e fra l'altro a quei tempi i giochetti che avevo di Madagascar e Shrek mi piacevano un casino), gioco esclusivamente a giochi Nintendo. Le mie saghe preferite sono Kirby e Pikmin, e solo da Settembre 2015 ho iniziato a giocare a Zelda, che mi sta attraendo moltissimo. Per ora ho solo tre giochi (più altri due non giocati ma visti) ma dopo aver provato due giochi 3D ed uno a pixel sono sempre più convinto che dovrei giocarli tutti quanti. Recensioni (dal preferito al meno preferito) * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time = Di questo gioco ho la versione 3D Questo è stato in assoluto il mio prima zelda: nel 2011 quando non avevo neanche la vaga idea di cosa fosse una "Zelda" ho provato la demo di Ocarina of Time 3D. Mi ricordo che non ci capivo una beata cicca tanto che sono rimasto al villaggio dei Kokiri per tanto tempo, fino a quando non me ne sono andato dal negozio. Si, bene o male lì ho conosciuto Zelda. Riguardi al gioco: le musiche sono favolose le migliori tra quelle sentite fino ad ora. La storia niente male, ma il fatto che alcune cose debbano essere fatte per forza in linea mi ha dato un po' fastidio dopo aver giocato al primo Zelda. Mi piace molto, ma rispetto al successore è sicuramente inferiore. * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask = Di questo gioco ho la versione 3D Le teorie che ci ruotano intorno, l'avvento di un'apocalisse e la possibilità di manovrare a tuo piacimento il tempo sono le cose ho preferito. Un'altra cosa ottima del gioco sono le sidequest che lo allungano incredibilmente, cosa che secondo me riempe la mancanza dei ben 11 dungeon e 2 mini-dungeon di Ocarina of Time. Il sistema delle maschere mi attrae molto e il boss finale che per ora è quello che mi piace di più, solo perchè si può imbrogliare con la Maschera della Furia Divina. ;) * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past = Non ancora finito, ma mi sta attraendo molto. * The Legend of Zelda = Anche se il gioco è vecchio di quasi 30 anni (e ciò mi ricorda che l'anno prossimo è il 30° anniversario di Zelda) mi ha trascinato molto: l'open-world, segreti sparsi nella mappa (tra cui "PAY ME FOR THE DOOR REPAIR") e l'estrema non-linearità del gioco mi piacciono moltissimo. Tra l'altro l'idea che ad'esempio delle sc*** siano l'oggetto di un dungeon mi da' un senso di antichità che mi piace parecchio. Anche se la scena del boss finale (che è anche l'unico boss dove non puoi usare la strategia spam spam) mi ha un po' turbato. Sono abbastanza fiero di aver completato la First Quest al 100% senza barare, punto a farlo anche con la Second Quest (anche se preferirei giocare ad'un altro titolo intanto). È un classico senza tempo (classica battuta di Ocarina of Time). * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap = Il gioco che per ora mi è piaciuto di meno. Sarà perchè non c'è lo stile retrò del primo Zelda, il 3D o il riciclo di musiche di A Link to the Past. Comunque il gioco non è affatto brutto, anzi, ma mi sento continuamente "bloccato" quando vado in giro per la mappa, che anche se grande mi sembra molto ristretta. Prossimamente: forse The Adventure of Link o A Link Between World o Tri Force Heroes. Categoria:Utenti